1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a strap arrangement constituting a brace having a fan-shaped configuration formed of fixed or adjustable straps for retaining a covering securely to a chair. The strap arrangement is useful for the convenience and enjoyment of a person at the beach, pool or patio.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chair cover, such as a towel, a blanket, a spread, a mat, or other such similar item that may be placed on the chair tends to reposition itself when the wind blows and/or other movements occur. Once positioned, the covering is readily subject to disarray from these movement effects. This results in reduced usage area of the covering as well as discomfort to the user. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed which relate to solving these challenges. The following patents are considered representative of some of these innovations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,520 to Conway et al. uses a clip and a strap to attach to a chair made of tubular aluminum. Multiple straps/clips must be used at various positions and since the connecting strap is looped over the tubular perimeter, it cannot be secured tightly to the chair. There are several prior art patents directed to various methods of using fitted covers or pads. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,540 to Pegram provides straps attached to a covering which is placed over a chair. The covering must be custom made for each type and size of chair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,456 to Rossini uses a headrest which comprises three flexible, stretchable straps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,832 to Molee et al. uses a headrest wedged over a towel at the top of the chair. Such uses are limited as the opening must accommodate a wide variety of materials and chair designs and the opening in the headrest must provide sufficient gripping force to prevent it from xe2x80x9cpopping offxe2x80x9d during use. It is also impractical for shorter people whose head is not positioned at the right level of the headrest.
The prior art, in general, discloses fitted covers for lounge chairs, but such specially designed covers would be needed for each type and size of chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,178,760 to Sorokin uses an arrangement of straps to keep an ironing board cover in place. It also uses springs to maintain tension and piercing clips to grab the fabric cover. These clips must perforate the cover which can cause wear and makes long term use impractical. This patent is directed to a non-analogous art and therefore is not considered anticipatory.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken singly or in combination, are seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
A principle object of the present invention relates to a strap arrangement constituting a brace having a fan-shaped configuration formed of fixed or adjustable straps for retaining a covering such as a towel securely to a chair. The brace consists of four fixed or adjustable straps which are secured to the chair by suitable fasteners.
The present invention presents a solution to the repositioning movements of the chair covering. The present invention provides a solution wherein the brace is mounted on the top and back portions of the chair so that the covering fits securely to the chair. This prevents the wind from repositioning the covering. Further, the instant braced covering has a smooth and attractive appearance on the chair. The strap arrangement is mounted on the underside of the chair""s back so that it does not interfere with the user. The strap arrangement can be either fixed in size or adjustable. The fixed strap arrangement fits most standard chairs and coverings. The adjustable strap arrangement fits substantially all chairs and coverings by varying the length of each strap to allow for a snug fit thereon.
Once adjusted for the chair and covering, the strap arrangement can be attached over and over to the chair in the same manner without further adjustments.